Engulfment of White Waves
by draconisglaria2786
Summary: The last heir of the Amaterasu clan is living in the shadows. Amaterasu Amaya is being chased so she must create peace and help unite the Ayakashi and demon slayers together with Yutuo. Along the way Amaya will find love, joy and pain.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the woods, the Amaterasu clan was being pursued by both Ayakashi and demon slayers. They had already wiped out half of our clan in the past year. Mom and Dad were both trying their hardest to keep all of us safe. The Ayakashi were dangerous and the demon slayers were relentless. Running, dodging, fleeing, we were not safe anymore. We were not human but neither Ayakashi nor demon slayer. The Amaterasu clan was both combined. I never knew the burden and responsibility of it all, but I soon found out when my parent's, brother, and everyone died, except, for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The waves of the sea crashed around me, making a perfect circle. I was meditating, having self to self-contact. Weird, I know, but you always need to be prepared mentally and emotionally. Shhh... shhh... the wave's crashed rhythmically. I could feel the energy inside of me start to glow brighter and brighter. Coming intact with my inner self, I started to calm down. _Ding dong, ding dong. _My eyes snapped open. The time of the Amakawa family's heir has come. Willing myself to fly out of the pounding waves, I transported out of the sea.

I ended up at a school. Well... to be exact, I ended up at a classroom per se. This was most likely Amakawa Yuuto's classroom. Slamming the door shut, the teacher looked up and said "May I help you? Oh my, what happened to you? Why are you wet and my! You're not in the uniform! What you're wearing is unacceptable." When she was finally done with her rant, I just looked up with this bored expression that must have infuriated her because she started to say "Don't you dare look at me like that..." "Be quiet!" I snapped. I slid through her room and stopped at Yuuto's desk. I could see that his friend was drooling for reasons I did not know why. Yuuto was getting a bit red in the face I must say... *Sniff sniff* I could smell out an Ayakashi, peering over, I saw the infamous Noihara Himari. She was glaring at me, "Don't you dare do anything to young master." Shrugging her threat off, I opened the window and jumped outside and everyone started to scream help her!

...weird, I ended up yet again, at, well, it's more like a house. It was a tiny, quant, quiet house. It looked well, to be truthful, ugly. I can't believe that Yuuto lives here... oh well. Might as well go in I thought. Going through the gates and entering the door, I trespassed on Yuuto's property and looked around his house. The proportions were okay, he had all the essential needs, but... something was missing. I might as well brighten this place up a bit.

Heading outside to the market for some wall paint, I started to skip down the road. My thoughts were running all over the place. Yuuto seemed so indecisive, tiny but confident, and dare I say, no, not weak, just fragile. He didn't seem like all the other Amakawa demon slayers in his family. Everyone else was more, well, set on violent ways. Yuuto just tried to fight with words for peace between the Ayakashi, humans and demon slayers. It seems that we have 1 thing in common, the goal for peace between the three races.

HONK HONK! "GET OUT OF THE WAY LITTLE GIRL. YOU'RE BLOCKING MY WAY!" An impatient man called out to me. I must have stopped at a crossway, if I didn't stop there, why would somebody shout at me? People are so impatient these days. They never have any time to rest! Anyway, I just ran off to find the market. Running along the sidewalk and into a crowd of people, I just tried to act normal due to the fact that I was still wet. Hmmm...weird. I smell, smell, smell, well, I don't know what I smelt. But it smelt good. The people around me were quickly walking, trying to get to one place or another. Being thrown around like a ball isn't the least bit of fun. But yet again, I've been through that... NO. I can't rethink my past or else it will catch up to me.

WHACK! I ran right into a girl. Like the domino effect, I bumped into her and we both fell down. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see-" I stopped. This girl was no regular girl. This was an Ayakashi. Blondie was obsessing over her maid costume. "Umm... hello? What are you doing here?" I tried to get her attention. Apparently, she had trouble hearing since she was still over the fact that her dress was dusty, total girly girl. This was really going to be a long day. Annoyed by the fact that she wouldn't listen to me, I smacked my face then waited to see an effect. Nope, none at all. In fact, she was still obsessing over that bloody dress of hers. You can always get another maid dress I thought.

"WAH! My maid dress is ruined." Blondie cried. Inwardly, I thought, ugh, must you be so... annoying? An inner self told me that she wouldn't listen unless I either a.) Do something extravagant b.) Get her attention c.) Physical contact and loads of yelling d.) Wait until she's done and talk to her peacefully. Rethinking over these ideas while she was still obsessing over that piece of fabric which she has been doing for the past 10 minutes, I thought, a.) Do something extravagant. What does my inner self possibly mean? Like smash a brick on her head? Umm... take cake and throw it at her face and make her obsess over her dress even more? I don't think those are good ideas. But let's look at what the scene will be in my head is I do a.) Do something extravagant.

_Hehehehe... I have both a brick and cake. That'll get Blondie's attention. Holding the weapons, 1 in each hand, I took them and threw then at Blondie. SMACK! _

_Blondie's figure fell to the floor. Her skull was cracked... _

NOPE! DEFINITELY NOT A.) DO SOMETHING EXTRAVAGANT.

Let's go to plan b.) Get her attention. Well, it's not like I haven't done that yet. Hmm... but let's play this scene in my head too...

_Inspiration! I flew away and brought back 145 huge speakers and 1 electric guitar. Hooking these up to the multiple plugs I could find in the surrounding area, I turned it on max and started to play to the max. _

_Looking over at Blondie, I could still see her obsessing over her maid dress. __With ear plugs in her ears. _

Yep. No going to work either. Plan b.) is out.

Now, let's go to plan c.) Physical contact and loads of yelling. Yeah, cause that doesn't sound suggestive at all. Oh well, let's just see where this can lead me.

_Getting my feet ready, I start slowly, then faster and faster until I start to sprint, I bump into Blondie, again and we both fall to the floor while I'm shouting "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" I attacked her up front and I'm atop of her-_

NONONONONONONOOO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING OF THE SORT! THAT IS PURELY, anyway. Let's see plan d.) Wait until she's done and talk peacefully. I'm not so sure this will be the best plan, but I sure will be the least dangerous.

_Standing on the stop, I wait until Blondie's done freaking out. _

_1:00 - Start time_

_2:00 - Still there_

_3:00 - Still there and waiting _

_4:00 - Patience is wearing thin_

_5:00 - Starts to bite of nails_

_6:00 - Getting out scissors and cut the grass and trim the trees next to me_

_7:00 - Getting seriously really hungry. Go next door and buy a sandwich and come back_

_8:00 - Get a chainsaw and start hacking of the trees and light beams_

_9:00 - ..._

Nope. This plan will definitely not do. I have such time for such frivolous stuff. Yuuto's home needs tons of help, and that's what I'm supposed to be doing.

Is there any other plan that I can think of? Hmm... INSPIRATION! I will shake her until she answers! Why haven't I thought of that before?

Walking up to Blondie here, I clamped my hands around her shoulders and started to yell "HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Staring up at me, I saw that her eyes had a dazed look in them. As if she's getting dizzy. "HELLO? HELLO? BLONDIE! WAKE UP!" This was getting me nowhere. Ugh. One last try. Before I could start again, Blondie said "I'm sorry. What do you want..."

FINALLY! SHE SPOKE! I COULD HEAR THE HALLELUJAH CORUSUS IN THE BACKROUND PLAYING! HALLELUJAH! THANK YOU LORD, OH THANK YOU!

Turning my attention back to Blondie there, I said "I'm sorry that I was shaking you. But every time I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't listen. So, yeah. And I'm sorry for bumping into you." With this big smile she had, Blondie replied "It's fine. Would you like a cup of tea? Let's go back to my shop." Wow, cause that didn't sound suggestive either... But, tea did sound inviting. After being stranded on a sidewalk with her for 15 minutes, wait. That means I have to spend more time around her if I'm drinking tea at her shop. UGH! Walking down and up the sidewalk, I started to brainstorm if I should go or not. "Umm... excuse me, but what are you doing? Won't you come and have a cup of tea with me?" Blondie asked in a kind of scared tone. I seriously have no idea what she's so scared about. Have to think, have to think. Should I go or should I not.

LIGHT BULB!

I'll consult my right shoulder and left shoulder. Okay. So here goes. Hehehehe... this is going to be fun. (Insert sarcasm right now.)

"Heyo Right. Hi Left. I have a question for you today." I said with a rather annoyed tone.

"Hello My Lady. What is it you want on this fine day?" Right replied with this butler type of voice. But that's just Right.

"BE QUIET RIGHT! JUST TELL US THE FREAKING BLOODY QUESTION ALREADY AMAYA!" And, that is Left, the impatient and well, impatient one.

"Kkkkk. Calm down Left. So here's the question. Should I go with Blondie to have a drink of tea at her shop, and by the way, she's really annoying, so yeah. But as I was saying, should I go, or should I not go." I seriously think that Right will have a better answer than Left, like usual. But today, I'm not too sure.

"Well, what do you want to do My Lady? For really it is up to you My Lady. What is your order, and if you'll say it, I will proceed." says Right. Let's see what Left has to say.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO WITH THAT BLONDE AYAKASHI! AND DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO RIGHT, HE'S ALWAYS WRONG. A.) SHE'S ANNOYING SO NO! B.) SHE'S DOUBLE ANNOYING! NO AGAIN. C.) SHE'S REALLY ANOYING SO NO AGAIN, AGAIN. D.)" Left always shouts if you haven't noticed, completely the opposite of Right.

"Okay Left. I get your point. I think I will go with..." My conversation with Right and Left was interrupted by Blondie, shocker. "Are you all right?" the Ayakashi said in this timid and concerned voice. You were having this really creepy look in your eyes and started to shout and talk interchangeably with your shoulders..." "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Now, here. I'll come back to your shop for tea as a sign of 'I'm sorry'. How's that?" Blondie was just absolutely glowing with joy. "Okay! Now that we're done with the whole issue, I still need to tell you my name." Okay Blondie, fire away. "Hi, my name is Lizlet L. Chelsie. It's nice to meet you"


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping into Cafe Relish, blon- sorry, Lizlet rushed me into a seat and hurried to make a cup of tea for me. (Impatient girl) But after the event that happened in the streets of the market place, well, I think that being a bit impatient with a cup of tea for a customer is actually okay. Lizlet's cafe was well, quant... It was, well, well, I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was pretty, but at the same time ugly no offence. I must have muttered it under my breath for Lizlet was standing there beside me with this tray and a cup of tea looking at me with concerned eyes saying, "Are you all right Ma'am?" Wow, she's old school. Did I look like 25 years old or older to her? I mean, I'm not that old. I'm still in high school! Ugh! I know she's trying to be nice, but seriously, she doesn't have to go around saying, Ma'am and Mister's in that maid costume. It's like she's trying to get herself raped. Not that I'm weird, but I can just see that happening in my head. "Hello master, what would you like today?" Lizlet the maid said with her peppy tone. With this evil grin on master's face, "Come here." he says seductively. Lizlet replies, unsure of what her master means, "Um… Okay!" Yep, that's probably what would happen with Lizlet if she was ever a maid. Well, a maid/servant. "Umm... Ma'am, is there anything wrong? Why aren't you drinking the tea? Do you not like this type or brand?" Lizlet said with a concerned voice. "Nonononono, the tea is fine. But please call me... Yukiro. Yes, Yukiro..." YUKIRO? How did I come up with a name like that? I mean, seriously, I can't believe that was the first thing off the top of my head. Yes, my name is Yukiro, I say in such a soft quiet voice that is not me! Sighing, I slumped forward and took the cup of tea. Smelling it for any poison or traces of dangerous seasonings, I couldn't detect any so I went ahead and drank it. Mhm... It was really good. Her Earl Gray was really well brewed, but... there was something missing. Something just didn't look right. I put the cup of tea down and inspected it. From the top view, it looked fine. The colour was right. How the water flowed was really nice and how much of tea she gave me was just right. Nope, nothing's wrong there. So I looked from the side view. Hmm... The tea cup handle is pointed the right way, the tea cup is at a fair size, and the plate is well paired with the cup. Nothing is wrong here either. Weird. How about a look at the bottom I thought. Lifting the whole cup of tea with the plate, I looked and saw it. There was one speck, one tiny speck of remaining tea drop. I was furious! How could she serve me with such an unclean tea set? Am I that low to her? Yes, I may have lived in poverty before, I may have always lied about who I am, but really, even an orphan can like clean things and make things clean if they take the time to. Finishing the tea since it was really good; I slammed the tea cup and plate down on the table and stormed over to Lizlet. "Lizlet, may I talk to you for a few couple of seconds?" I say in the nicest voice I can muster. "Okay Yukiro. What do you need? Did you like my tea?" She answers with this little kid voice. Like the one where they use that voice when they're whining or hoping that they don't get spanked. Calm. Down. Calm. Down. CALM DOWN AMAYA. YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST BE CALM, JUST BE C- UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! "LIZLET! YOUR TEA WAS GREAT, BUT THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T LIKE WAS THAT THERE WAS A TEA DROP ON THE BOTTOM OF MY PLATE! IT WAS ACTUALLY MORE OF A TEA STAIN! WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO SERVE THAT TO ME? HUH? WHY?" I busted out in a furious tone. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Whimpering, Lizlet looked like a.) She was going to cry b.) I was going to kill her. I think that probably, she will cry after my spas. But I don't think I'll kill her, because that's just not my motive. Maybe I'll just inflict tiny injuries like... you don't want to know... hehehee. It's always and forever will be a secret only I know. Well, the Amaterasu clan knows. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AGH! WHAT IF YOU'RE ANOTHER ASSASIN! I WON'T MAKE YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY STORE. THIS IS THE ONLY THING I OWN!" Lizlet said, from scared, to angry, to defensive. Well, what a good day this has been so far. Ducking to find my way to the door, I had to move pretty fast and be really careful since she kept different types of tea at me. Like, an 'I need to leave' tea effect, and an 'I will kill myself.' Wow, isn't she a nice one. "BE GONE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME AND MY STORE TO BE!" shrieking at the top of her lungs, she kept on throwing different types of tea leaves at me. "Well," I muttered under my breath, "I don't want to be here either." Finally reaching the door, I just put a hand up and said "Toodles. See you next time tsu-ku-mo-gam-i!"

Walking outside, I could feel the warm air greet me as I happily skipped around the market embracing the freedom. Peering around, I forgot what I was supposed to buy, so I just went around to random stores buying whatever I wanted with Yuuto's money. So far I have bought a couch, several plants, 8 lights, 4 small desks, 6 clocks, 3 lobsters, 3 pounds of shrimp, 2 crabs, 2 packages of white rice, 5 packages of seaweed, 10 bags of milk, 1 package of carrots, 3 cabbages, 18 packages of mushrooms (all kinds), 12 dozen eggs, 57 taiyaki, 10 chairs (all sizes and types), 7 chinese paint brushes... I REMEMBER NOW! I HAVE TO GO BUY PAINT AND DECOR FOR YUUTO'S DRAB HOUSE! Doing this little happy dance with all of what I bought around me in a perfect circle, I zoomed around, not caring if anyone stole my stuff since I put a sign over it all saying "DO NOT STEAL MY STUFF. THIS IS MINE AND IF YOU TAKE ANY, THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE SEVERE!" I think that sign will help people understand me. Running into multiple stores, I bought 20 cans of 10L paint (who knew it existed?), 15 paint brushes of all sizes, 15 rolls of wallpaper and more decor. Like, pictures, actually tables, mats, etc. Hauling all of my things that I bought home, well, Yuuto's home, I started on my project.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't been posting fanfics for Omamori Himari for a long time. I'm still going to continue this fanfiction, but the next chapter will be coming in 2 weeks. Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy (hasn't everyone). B-) Thanks for all the people who added this fanfiction to their favourites. **


	5. Chapter 5

"OUT YOU GO YOU INCOMPETANT MAT!" I said as I threw out the frustrating mat outside. Why were mat's so hard to deal with? I never actually felt one, but it's just an inanimate object. How hard were mats? Well, this just answered my question. I never really want to deal with mats again, unless... hehehehee... Wiggling my fingers, I started to warm up. It's been a while since I used magic. Well, more like a few hours, but that's like a century to me! Walking back into the house, I looked around and found that it was spotless. So, I decided to start painting. With my magic, I got the paint buckets in front of me and decided which colour I should use. I had 20 different colours to choose from. What would complement the furniture? Scanning the colours, I found out that each colour would actually complement the furniture really well. GENIUS! Magic flew through the air when I got the paint brushes and dipped them into the colours, then; I splattered all the paint onto one wall. These were going to be abstract walls!

Working until I broke into sweat, I lasted about 30 minutes and have finished 3 walls in the living room. 1 more to go! Whoopee... I wonder, I thought... But I got nowhere with thinking because I fell on the floor asleep.

_"Daddy? Mommy? Brother? Everyone? Why are you all on the floor sleeping? I thought we are supposed to be running from the big bad wolf! Why is the woods red Mommy? You told me it was green and brown. Daddy? Are we there? You told me I could play with brother when we got there. Brother? Are you still hungry?" _

_There was this little girl that kept going around asking the people of her clan to get up and run. She was masked with shock and confusion. Like what was happening, are mom and dad okay? I could faintly see her, clearest is a blur. The harder I looked, the more detailed it got. This little girl had black hair and black eyes. She was starting to cry... like she finally found out what had happened. Despair took over her body and she was filled with black smoke, the other Ayakashi and the other clans flew over there to kill the only survivor. I could see that she had fled, but when looking around, the assassins were cheering and happy, but weary looking. They thought they had won. Later, they left. I was still there, watching the people on the ground. Walking hesitantly, I went step by step closer to the dead bodies. Inspecting the one the little girl had called mommy, I bent down to look at her face. My hands cuddled her face as she lay there emotionless, pale and drained of life. About to put her face to rest, mommy's eyes fluttered and opened. Gasping in surprise, I jumped back and started to run. Suddenly, she was standing in front of me. Started by the intrusion, I fell backwards and stared in horror at mommy's dead corpse walking towards me. She was muttering something. Coming up to me, she clamped her white hand on my shoulder and peered into my eyes with her un-soulful ones. _

_"Run, darling. Run and don't look back. Live a life somewhere and don't be found, run! Remember that we love all love you very much Amaya." _

_And I finally got it. I was that little girl._

Waking up from the nightmare, I found this girl with, how to say, I found this girl who was very well developed shaking my shoulders and yelling at me.

"Wake up stranger! What are you doing at Yuuto's house? As his girl-" this girl was cut off by this guy who looked a lot like Yuuto. Everything was blurry.

"Hey, I know this girl. She was the one who came into class..." now Yuuto was heading my way. While walking over, his cat was stalking him with her vicious eyes. Suspicion in his eyes, he asked, "What are you doing here?"


End file.
